1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a welding boat for a pouch.
A storage pouch is already known from DE 201 08 911 comprising a port system consisting of a welding boat for removal and introduction. A valve system is present at the pouch side here which is opened on connection with the removal or introduction part and which closes automatically on separation. The ports are formed as a Luer cone there.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A storage pouch is also known from DE 33 05 365 comprising a welding boat which has a center part and two prolongations extending in opposite directions and tapering acutely. It already has an opening at the center for the filling of the pouch with a substance on manufacture and, on the other hand, inlets and outlets for the actual use of the pouch. In the known storage pouches, the single opening is, however, only made with a very narrow lumen, whereby the filling is made difficult.